Not alone
by coraline-caroline
Summary: yet another glimpse on the relationship Harry / Prof. McGonagall - Harry does have a godmother to rely on after Sirius' death
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: _

_This is my first fanfic. I am not a native English speaker and don't have a betareader, so bear with me…_

_The story takes place right after Order of the Phoenix. Sirius is dead, Professor McGonagall still in St. Mungos. The rest is up to my imagination – I always felt that Prof. McGonagall should have played a much bigger role in Harry's life!_

_Not a whole new idea – just a different approach. _

Not alone

Harry sat in the deserted common room of Gryffindor staring out of the window. He had no tears left for the moment – dull pain about Sirius' death was the only thing left. He did not even want to talk to Hermione and Ron who sent him worried glances every now and then. If he only had practiced more Occlumency with Snape – maybe he could not have been tricked by Voldemort…

Sirius would still be alive then. He would still have his godfather – the only person who came close to a family and cared about him. Harry had used to daydream a lot since he met Sirius – imagining a life together with his godfather in his house at Grimmauld Place. Now he had no other choice then going back to the Dursleys again.

Three more days of school were left and he did not even bother to go to his classes.

His teachers did not complain – not even Snape. Harry wondered whether Dumbledore had spoken to them about what happened in the ministry.

He was glad to have the schoolmaster back – most of the year had been a nightmare having a Dolores Umbridge at Hogwarts who had even tortured Harry and his friends from the DA.

His Head of House was still in St. Mungos recovering from the stunner attack. Therefore, only Hermione was there trying to convince him to attend classes and get Harry back to a normal life in order to overcome the dreadful events in the ministry. So far, Harry had not given in and sometimes even went hiding under his invisibility cloak.

'Can't you leave me alone for a while', he now complained to Ron and Hermione.

'Harry, stop torturing yourself about what could have been. It's no use and you did not do anything wrong. You could not have seen that You Know Who was playing games with you. Just imagine, Sirius would indeed have been trapped in the ministry and you would not have gone to save him!', Hermione said to him - not for the first time.

'Easy for you to say. You do have a family left and you don't have to go back to the Dursleys!' Harry yelled at her. Whenever he was not desperate he was bitter these days. Losing his godfather after he had just found him was just too much to cope with.

He stormed out of the common room leaving his two friends behind.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was lying in her bed in St. Mungos hospital feeling really miserable. She had regained consciousness after 4 days and at first had not know where she was. Dumbledore had been at her side since it was in the middle of the night. He had looked rather worried for his friend and Deputy Headmistress but had to leave once he knew that she was out of immediate danger. After all, they were still after him…

For days McGonagall was in pain and feeling really weak. Most of the time she was sleeping anyway. Today was the first day she felt that she had a clear mind.

Immediately she remembered everything around the attack at Hogwarts and worry for her students washed over her. She could not bear the thought that she had left them alone – having to cope with Umbridge without her protection!

'I hope, Harry is alright', she thought for the millionth time. She was scared that Harry would provoke Umbridge even further. He was so like his father and Minerva had to smile at the thought of Harry.

She was so proud of her godson and wished that circumstances would have been different for them. If only she could finally tell him and behave like a proper godmother around him. She longed to be able to just hug him and take all the pain from the past years away from Harry.

When his parents were killed Minerva tried in vain to persuade Dumbledore to raise Harry on her own in Hogwarts. Dumbledore had insisted on bringing Harry to his mother's sister. She knew that Harry needed the strongest protection which was offered only by his own blood. Nevertheless, she missed the child she had used to watch whenever Lily and James had to leave him behind for a day. She knew he would not be loved at the Dursleys and it hurt her a lot to see him being neglected over the years.

Dumbledore had not been aware that Minerva used to visit Harry on a regular basis in her cat form. She just had to see him and make sure he was alright with this dreadful family!

When Harry finally came to Hogwarts she could at least try her best to protect him. Being as stubborn and a prank like his father this wasn't always an easy task.

Since she could only be his strict teacher and Head of House she knew Harry would not come to her with private problems. At least he had great friends to turn to and finally also a godfather who cared for him. Minerva was glad that Sirius and Harry were getting along so well – although she was jealous at times that they could now have the relationship which was impossible for her.

Her thoughts kept wandering all day and it was already late in the evening when the door to her hospital room opened to reveal her best friend Albus Dumbledore.

By the look of his face she immediately knew something was very wrong. She tried to sit up but Albus rushed to her side trying to calm her.

'Shh Minvera, take it easy!'

'What happened, Albus? How are the students coping and how is Harry? Is he okay?'

Dumbledore sighed and took a seat next to her bed.

'He is okay Minerva, but Sirius died'. The headmaster filled McGonagall in on everything which had happened to Harry and his friends at the ministry.

Minerva had tears running down her cheeks when Dumbledore finished.

'Albus, I have to tell him now! Somebody has to be there for him and offer him the family he so needs and longs to have. I can take him to my house or to my quarters in Hogwarts but I cannot bear the thought of him being alone again. Not after he lost Sirius! And he should not have to spend his holidays with the Dursleys. They treat him so nasty – I have witnessed it more times than I can count.'

Dumbledore had seen this coming. Nevertheless, he was still not convinced that this was the right thing to do. He knew Harry certainly deserved somebody like Minerva to take care of him – especially now. On the other hand, McGonagall like him had made many enemies on the dark side over the years. After all she was one of the most powerful witches. Harry might be in grave danger when they found out about their connection. Besides, Minerva was still very ill and in no state to take care of Harry in his despair.

'Minerva, I will think about it. At the moment your main concern should be your health. With the Dark Lord back we need you at Hogwarts as soon as possible. Harry will need you there! And he will need you to be as strong as always.'

'But…' McGonagall tried to cut in

'No, Minerva, that is all I can offer at the moment. Harry is very angry these days and would probably hate you for not having told him before. This is all not your fault and I do not want to make you suffer anymore. And now do me a favour and get better. We miss you at school. I am bored in the evenings and want my chess partner back!' His eyes twinkled.

With that Albus Dumbledore got up and left – leaving a very depressed and exhausted professor of Transfiguration behind.

* * *

Harry had once more silently cried himself to sleep and woke up exhausted the next morning. Life was so unfair! Why did he have to lose everybody close to him? He had so wanted to finally live with his godfather.

For sure, he would be allowed to visit Ron's family at the end of the summer holidays and was already looking forward to it. But he would have to make it through some painful weeks at the Dursleys before.

With a sigh he packed the rest of his belongings into his trunk. The other students were already in the Great Hall for the final feast of the year. Everybody was so relieved to have Dumbledore back instead of Umbridge and it would be a fun dinner. The only problem was – Harry was still not in the mood for happy faces around him or which was even worse – questions about everything what had happened lately.

When he was just about to leave the dormitory to join the others, Ron came up the stairs.

'Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you! Man, I hope you are not in trouble after all the classes you missed. He left to his office and is waiting there for you.'

Ron gave Harry an assuring look and hurried down to the Hall again.

Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office and wondered what he wanted to speak about. After Harry had told everything which had happened in the ministry before Dumbledore arrived there, he thought he would finally be left alone. He did not want to think and even speak about his loss yet.

Hesitantly he entered the headmasters office.

'Oh hello Harry, please sit down' Dumbledore greeted him. Harry could not read his face which puzzled him. Somehow Dumbledore looked unsure and even a bit scared – but that was certainly not possible…

'Harry, what I tell you now must stay between the two of us. I am still not sure this is the right thing to do but I cannot bear to see two people I care about suffer that much. But you have to promise to just listen first before you judge! Can you do that for me?, Dumbledore inquired with a very serious look.

'Yes, I will try, Professor'.

'Harry, a lot of terrible things have happened lately and I am sure there will be more. Therefore, I need you to remain strong and I want you to know that you are not alone in this situation – not even after Sirius' death. And I do not mean your friends, the Weasleys or myself although we certainly care a lot. I do not even know where to start so I just get out with it directly.

Harry, besides Sirius you also have a godmother. She wanted to take you in already as a baby but I forbade her since you needed the Dursleys blood protection. All these years she has been pestering me about it and still would love you to know and be able to stay with her if you want to.

I still think it is too dangerous and not a wise move probably. Then again who am I to neglect the two of you a bit of happiness and peace after all you had to go through in order to fight Lord Voldemort. And I am sure you will still have to go through a lot more and can use somebody to fall back on.'

Harry was in shock. He could not believe what Dumbledore said – or rather mumbled since he was obviously for the first time ever almost at a loss for the right words.

'Who is it?' he asked quietly.

'Professor McGonagall'

'What??' Harry was speechless for a moment. Then he turned red in anger. 'You mean Professor McGonagall left me all these years with the Dursleys without even showing up once to let me know that I have a godmother?? Why didn't she at least tell me when I came to Hogwarts – and even into her house? What kind of godmother is that? How could my parents ever chose her together with Sirius? She left me alone to my misery all these years – how can she do that if she only cares about me a bit?!' He was about to yell even more but was stopped by a furious Dumbledore.

'Stop, Harry!' he yelled back. 'Don't you dare to blame anything on Professor McGonagall! She always wanted you to know and be there for you. I had a very hard time to convince her that it would be safer for you to stay with the Muggles. All these years she was looking after you as best she could. Maybe you remember a cat visiting you at the Dursleys every now and then to comfort you? Well, I did not even allow her that and she did it anyway.

And maybe you think about your Head of House who was always there for you and trying to keep you out of danger or trouble – at least whenever you had allowed her to do so and filled her in! More than once did she risk her position when she jumped in for you.

And at this very moment she is lying in St. Mungos because she tried to protect the people she cares for. I saw her the other day in hospital.

She was desperate to hear about Sirius and begged me to let her be there for you finally. She does not know that I tell you the truth now since I was afraid your reaction would exactly be as it is and Minerva certainly deserves better!

If there is anyone to blame then it is me – although I also had the best intentions with regard to your safety. Please think about everything and do not offend Professor McGonagall in any way. She loves you and has enough problems to cope with at present.'

Dumbledore saw his words slowly sinking in. He could tell Harry was still very angry and knew he would need a bit of time to get his head around it. All he could do was hoping it all turned to the better once the summer holidays were over and Harry would have to face his transfiguration teacher again. He prayed silently that Harry would come around without giving Minerva a hard time. Albus dreaded to see his good friends' pain and sadness.

'Is that all, Sir? If so, I would like to attend the feast and meet my friends before we take the train.' Harry said stiffly.

'Of course, Harry.'

Harry was staring at the walls of his tiny room. Ron and Hermione had prodded him on the train about his meeting with Dumbledore.

He had not been able to speak about it though. Too many thoughts were whirling in his head and he still could not believe what he had learnt from his headmaster.

They had said there good-byes at the platform – not without the Weasleys assuring him to contact him for the last week of their holidays which he was supposed to spend at his friends' house.

As always he was looking forward to that but once in a while caught himself thinking about holidays in Hogwarts together with his strict teacher. He smiled at the thought of Ron's or Hermione's reaction to this idea. It was absurd to think about McGonagall as his godmother. She was acting far away from a mother figure although Harry knew that she cared deeply about her Gryffindor cubs. He could not believe that there was a soft side to this incredible tough witch.

His anger was gone though and he felt ashamed of his reaction to this relevation. After all he WAS happy to have somebody to turn to – even if it was his teacher. Sirius' death had definitely left a big gap and a strong pain but Harry was relieved that he would not be left alone to deal with it if he decided to calm down and deal with this new situation.

After Dumbledore's revelation it was up to him to decide whether he wanted his godmother in his life and able to help him or whether he wanted to shoulder the burden all by himself.

He just hoped that Dumbledore had not told Professor McGonagall about their conversation. He would always feel guilty and as if he had been a traitor to her trust in him.

If he only had a chance to speak to her! He was profoundly confused about his feelings and the Dursleys' awful behaviour made him long for his godmother all of a sudden.

After having served lunch to the Dursleys he took his invisibility cloak and headed down to the street and knocked at their neighbours door.

Arabella Figg was not the least surprised to stare into nothingness when she opened the door. She was used to Harry's visits under the cloak and let him in.

'Sorry Mrs Figg', he said taking off the cloak. ' Can I use the floo net – I need to go to St. Mungos!'

'Of course, my dear boy', she said with a concerned smile. 'Everything okay?'.

'Yes, thank you Mrs Figg. I just want to pay somebody a visit which is long overdue' he smiled back at her and stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

Harry arrived at the reception of St Mungos and felt very insecure all of a sudden. What if his Professor wasn't here anymore? Or what if she did not want students visiting her? After all, she still might not know about his conversation with Dumbledore.

'Well, I am here now' he thought 'I might as well try my luck as long as I feel brave enough to see her'.

At the reception he was told that Professor McGonagall was indeed still at the hospital but that Harry should have a look for her outside since she usually was sitting in the park when the sun was out.

Harry went into the hospital's park which was a vast area at the backside of the building. Many patients we enjoying the summer outside he realised and kept looking for his teacher.

He found her sitting in a chair in the shadow – a blanket over her legs, a cane leaning to the chair next to her. She looked pale and tired and Harry felt once more ashamed. Never had he seen his strict professor this frail.

He approached her carefully. 'Professor McGonagall?' he quietly said to her in order not to scare her.

She slightly jumped anyway and looked very surprised to see him there. 'Mr Potter. What are you doing here in the middle of your holidays? Did anything happen?' Concern was evident in her voice.

'Ahm, no Professor. I came here to see you' he stammered. 'How are you?' He could hardly look into her eyes and did not quite know how to proceed. He had not thought about what to say to her and by the confused look on her face it was clear that Dumbledore had not yet spoken to her about his conversation with Harry. He felt stupid all of a sudden and was ready to run away. She was his teacher after all! And a very tough one although she did not seem very strong at the moment.

'I am fine Mr Potter, thank you!' she smiled at him. 'Just wait until school starts and I will make sure you come up to my expectations'.

A bit softer she went on 'I heard about the events in the ministry, Harry. I am very sorry about Sirius. Please let me know if you need somebody to talk about it. I am sure you have a hard time accepting his death. And I wish I would have been there to prevent it from happening.' She reached for Harry's hand and gave it a slight clasp.

He sat down next to her and felt tears welling up in his eyes. Never had he heard this soft tone on her and it made him even more wish to just cling at her and pour his heart out. He felt so alone without Sirius.

'Professor' he started hestitantly ' – I know…' He couldn't go on.

'You know what Mr Potter?'. His professor was clearly confused and unable to follow him which did not make it any easier.

'Professor Dumbledore told me. I mean… I don't know how to say it… but….'

'Harry, whatever it is – you can tell me. I am not as frail as I may look at the moment' Professor McGonagall tried to reassure him.

'I know that you are my godmother!' he finally managed to blurt out.

Professor McGonagall let out a small cry and stared at him with a mix of disbelief, fear and hope. Never had he seen her fight for composure and at a loss of words.

'Harry, please hear me!' she was clearly waiting for his anger arising and aiming at her so he quickly interrupted her attempt of an explanation.

'Professor! I came here to tell you that I know and that I understand – well, at least sort of. Professor Dumbledore told me everything and how he did not allow you to approach me. I had a hard time accepting this and I still wish it would have been different and you would have fought even harder for me. But I do respect your decisions and I am glad that I know now.' He wasn't confident at all anymore and felt weird to discuss anything personal with his teacher.

She could feel his discomfort and did not quite know how to react or behave herself. But a huge pressure all of a sudden seemed to leave her and in her weakened state she could not help it but started sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry was shocked to see his strong Head of House crying in front of him. Before he could think about it he had taken her into a timid hug and Minerva was grabbing him hard in return – clinging desperately to him until her crying subsided.

'I am sorry, Harry. I should not have lost it', she murmured quietly after having released him.

'Don't worry, Professor, it is alright' he replied with a small smile.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment – just enjoying each others company and not keen on more explanations. They both knew that there would be a lot to deal with and many stories to be told and questions to be answered. For the moment though they were happy to be with the other in silence.

'Minerva, Mr Potter!' came the voice of Albus Dumbledore and interrupted their thoughts. He noticed Minerva's red eyes from crying and eyed Harry suspiciously.

'Oh, Professor Dumbledore' Harry jumped up. 'I didn't know you were coming'.

'You couldn't, Mr Potter. I am here to get Professor McGonagall and bring her back to Hogwarts where she wants to spend the rest of the holidays under Madame Pomfrey's care and get well enough for the next school term.'

'I see,' Harry stammered and innerly steeled himself for getting up and go back to the Dursleys.

'Harry, why don't you come with me' Professor McGonagall interrupted softly. 'I could certainly need help back in Hogwarts and would love to spend a bit more time with you.'

She turned to Dumbledore 'Harry told me, Albus, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please let him for once come with me – he has spent some time with the Dursleys again so the blood protection still works. Please, Albus!' she begged.

Dumbledore sighed but smiled at his friend and his favourite student 'Yes, that's fine with me if Harry wants to spend the rest of his holidays at school.'

'Of course, I want to come with you!' Harry exclaimed happily. 'I will just have to get my belongings from the Dursleys and let Ron know that I cannot spend the last week with them.'

'Harry, are you sure, you don't want to go to the Weasley family either?' Minerva asked him almost bewildered.

'I am sure, Professor! I want to spend some quality time with my godmother. I think that is long overdue' he smiled at her.

Dumbledore watched them with deep satisfaction and made arrangements that both Harry's and Minerva's belongings were moved to Hogwarts. He then helped his friend to the next portkey which would take them to Hogwarts. Apparition was still too stressful for Minerva.

It had been two weeks in Hogwarts now and Harry still could not believe how drastically things had changed.

He had gotten to know Minerva quite well in the meantime – he didn't even have a problem saying her first name anymore without flushing red or stammering which had amused her a lot.

He was still surprised that his Head of House indeed had a very soft side to her and a wicked sense of humour.

There were spending almost all their time together and would laugh a lot. He felt really comfortable in her presence and even got used to her hugs. 'It must feel the same if you have a real mother who loves you', he often mused, when Minerva would take him into a hug. He could not get enough of it and got brave enough to cuddle with her whenever he longed for it.

They used to often go for a walk since Minerva still had to regain her strength and detested to be dependent on her cane. During these walks Minerva told him many stories about his parents and he was very grateful for that. It was a whole different side he got to know about them since her relationship with his parents were completely different than the one Sirius had had with James and Lily. He learned that Minerva had cared very deeply about his parents and indeed had loved him all the time although she could not openly show it.

Ron and Hermione had been completely surprised that he had cancelled their week together at the Weasleys and Harry was looking forward to soon being able to tell them and see their faces. He and Minerva chuckled constantly when they tried to foresee their reaction.

The only thing he was not keen on was that by the beginning of the next school term he would have to be distant again to Minerva. It would be back to Professor McGonagall then.

She promised to spend as much time with him in the evening though whenever he could sneak out or felt he wanted to be with his 'old bag of a godmother' how she would teasingly call herself.

Way too fast the remains of the summer holidays flew by and before they could see it, Hagrid was on his way with the students from the Hogwarts train.

Minerva used those last private minutes to pull Harry in a bear-hug and give him a kiss on his forehead.

'Be careful this term, Harry. I don't want to worry about you all the time. Especially not now that I can spoil you the way I want' she smiled at him warmly.

'Yes, mom – äh Ma'm! he replied with a grin and ran off to greet Ron and Hermione.

He still missed Sirius but he was indeed not alone anymore.

The End Chapter 1

Reviews welcome. Let me know what you think. And remember – it's my first story… There is always room for improvement

Maybe there is time and content to go on…?! I might try a more detailed version one day who knows…


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: _ _Ok – it was not the end then! I try to go on with the story. Let's see where it leads… Maybe straight through to the very end just with private glimpses at the side – as I tried in this chapter… Let me know whether you like it._ Part II

Harry was very happy to finally see his best friends again – although he had really enjoyed the holidays with his godmother.

He was so keen on telling his friends why he had cancelled their final holiday week at the Weasleys' but somehow there were always other students around and Harry had promised Minerva to only tell Ron and Hermione.

The trio enjoyed the sorting of the new students and the following welcoming feast. Once in a while Harry shot a glance at the teacher's table. Minerva sent him a small smile but turned away immediately to speak to Professor Dumbledore who was sitting next to her.

'Harry, why on earth couldn't you come to us last week? Did the Dursleys keep you busy with all kinds of nasty tasks? We missed you! And Mom did a huge fuss after what happened at the ministry. She would always follow us or send Fred and George to check on us to avoid we do anything stupid. She was a pest!' Ron told his friend while he grabbed as much food as he could get. Harry had to smile at that and could imagine Mrs Weasley being almost hysterical in her shock about her son going out to fight some death eaters together with his friends.

'That's a long story, Ron! I will tell you once we are alone.'

'Oh come on, Harry! Don't make us wait!', Hermione complained.

'No. Not a chance, Hermione', Harry grinned back at his friend. He was definitely enjoying their attention.

The banter went on for a while. Luna told some weird stories which amused them all. Also Neville for the first time seemed to have enjoyed his holidays without being pushed by his grandmother constantly. After his brave battle at the ministry Augusta was very proud of her grandson finally. Harry was happy for him.

Their chatting went on until late in the Gryffindor common room and Harry did not find a time to sneak out to say good-night to his godmother. He was sad about it since he had loved these almost family-like rituals – but he so enjoyed being with his friends again that he did not want to miss their stories and their laughter. He just hoped, Minerva would not be cross with him.

* * *

They had their first class of the new term with Professor Trelawney and could not care less for what she was saying. Instead they continued telling stories and giggling at the prospect of yet finding about 50 new ways on how they would die during this term. Ron and Harry constantly tried to beat each other with the weirdest kinds of death – even Hermione joined in at some point. This was the only class she did not really take that serious – and that would tell something about the class.

Their second class of the day was Transfiguration and Harry felt a bit odd about facing Minerva as a teacher again.

They were greeted by their strict Head of House as usual and were immediately facing a hard lesson and lots of homework. She did not show any kind of private moment towards Harry or any favour. He almost felt as if these last weeks had been a nice dream only. Harry thought about staying in the room a bit longer to be able to speak to her for a minute but Ron already pulled him out eager to find out the schedule for their first Quidditch training.

The day went on and in the afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were sitting over their homework. There was so much to do on the first day that they did not even bother to react to Malfoy's evil remarks first. However, Harry could never blend out Malfoy's malicious comments completely and was listening with one ear from time to time.

As usual Malfoy made fun of Trelawney but soon went on to the other teachers.

'A shame that the stunners did not finish off McGonagall, that old bitch', he said to Crabbe and Goyle. 'The school would be in so much better shape without her and Dumbledore around. All that softness about mood bloods is so disgusting!'

'Don't you dare speaking like that of Professor McGonagall!', Harry was up in a second slamming his fist in Malfoy's face and sending a curse right after. While Malfoy was squirming in pain on the floor all others looked at him in shock. After a moment the Gryffindors were cheering.

'Potter! In my office' came a voice too well known from the door. Harry winced when he saw Professor Snape staring at him with an evil grin on his face.

'Mr Malfoy you report to Madame Pomfrey!'

Harry followed his teacher through the corridors and feared the worst. How did he manage to be in trouble again already the first day? Then again, he could never bear Malfoy talking like that about his godmother and knew he would always do the same again even if it meant a year of detention.

'Professor Snape! May I ask where you are heading with Mr Potter?' Harry heard his godmother in her usual strict school tone.

'I am taking Mr Potter to my office in order to explain him once more the school rules which he seems to have trouble to remember once more after a long holiday. Furthermore, I would like to clarify the details of his detention if you don't mind, Professor McGonagall', Snape replied in his best silky tone.

'Actually, I do mind, Professor Snape since Mr Potter belongs to my house. Therefore, it is up to me to determine any kind of punishment. If you excuse us – Mr Potter, my office!!' she barked and Harry almost ducked away. Professor McGonagall's fury was evident, her mouth only a thin line showing that she was indeed very angry at him.

She stormed ahead to her office in silence and closed the door firmly behind them.

'Harry, how do you think I am able to protect you if you always manage to get into trouble with Professor Snape around. You do have to keep your temper in control! It is only the first night back at school and already we have to speak about detention. Care to explain what happened?' Minerva inquired angrily.

'It was Malfoy again. He insulted you and I could not stand it so I hit him and cast a spell at him.' Harry tried to justify his actions. 'He deserved it!'

'You did what?' Minerva asked incredulously.

'Well it is very noble of you to try to protect me but that really isn't necessary. I can look after myself and I don't care what that idiot of a Slytherin calls me!'

'Thank you though' she added a bit softer and pulled Harry into a hug. 'And how was your first day anyway? Did you tell Ron and Hermione already?'

Harry was leaning into her embrace and shook his head. 'No, I didn't have an opportunity yet. Too many people around all the time' he smirked. 'I almost thought my holidays were a distant dream after your class this morning' he shyly looked up to her.

Minerva sighed and pulled him down onto the sofa with her. 'Harry, I told you that once school starts we have to go back to normal. Which means officially I am only your teacher and Head of House. I am sorry – it was difficult for me, too and I missed you all day.'

'That's the only good thing about your temper I guess – you will have to spend 5 Saturdays of detention with me' she smiled at him. 'If there are Quidditch games we will move them to another day. I could get used to the cup in my office.'

Harry grinned back at her and they spent another hour together in which Harry told her the latest gossip. Once more he loved his godmother for her wicked sense of humour. If only Fred and George had known… She enjoyed their pranks over and over.

At some point Harry got up reluctantly to go back to his dormitory. Minerva gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the head. 'Night, Harry!' she sent him off.

* * *

Hermione and Ron sent him nervous glances when Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room. Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville and Ginny were also still around and eagerly waiting to hear everything.

'How did it go with Snape? How bad is it?' Ron asked.

'I was saved by Professor McGonagall in the corridors and will have to spend 5 Saturdays detention with her instead of Snape', Harry replied and collapsed onto the sofa next to Ron and Hermione.

'What's up here? Is Malfoy still whimpering in the hospital wing?' he grinned.

'Harry! That's not funny. Why on earth did you have to send a curse at him – you could have been banned from school.' Hermione tried to be reasonable for him.

'I will not let Malfoy insult Professor McGonagall or anybody else from Gryffindor that is. He got what he deserved.'

'That was pretty cool, Harry. We have to try that spell, too. Malfoy had some interesting bumps on his back and his bum when we last saw him. He could not sit down while Madame Pomfrey tried to help him.' Fred and George joined the others in the common room and had a huge grin in their face. 'Shame you got that much detention when you should have received a special price for it. We heard Professor McGonagall tell Madame Pomfrey about 5 Saturdays?! You might even miss the first weekend in Hogsmeade then. That's too bad!'

Harry made a grimace at that. He had completely forgotten about Hogsmeade and was sure Minerva would not make an exception here. Well, Ron and Hermione would still tell him everything.

A short while later everybody seemed to be too tired to keep on chatting. Harry realized that he was actually exhausted when his head hit the pillow. And Ron did not seem to be in a better state – his snoring started after 5 minutes and Harry fell asleep with a content grin on his face.

* * *

The rest of the week passed very quickly since they had to do lots of homework, then there were the play-offs for the Quidditch team and Harry had to attend the Slug Club. He could not believe that there had not been a chance yet to tell Ron and Hermione about Minerva.

All too soon it was Saturday and Harry left to spend the first calm day with his godmother again. Well, at least he hoped it would be a quiet and relaxing day. But then again, Minerva was a strict teacher and she might even have detention in mind after all. Harry was not so sure about that.

He knocked at her offices' door and entered upon hearing a soft 'come in'. Minerva was sitting at her desk correcting homework from the first year's students. She looked up at Harry with a smile.

'Have a seat, Harry. I will be finished in a few minutes.'

Harry patiently waited and enjoyed being able to just watch her at work. He was surprised at how at ease they were in each others company. This situation would have been unthinkable a year ago.

After a while Minerva put away the last of the papers and got up.

'Let's go to my quarters and have some tea. Or would you rather stay here and work on some spells? Is there anything you need to improve or anything I can explain once more?'

'Ähm, I'm sure there still is a lot I would like to learn from you but today I would rather just have some private quality time with you. If that's okay, I mean…?!'

'Fine, let's go then.' With that she opened the door to her private living room and called a house elf to get them some tea and sweets.

The stretched out on the sofa and Harry told about his week. Minerva pulled a face at the mentioning of the famous Slug Club. 'Oh dear, he is still collecting students as a trophy!' she sighed. 'I hope you all have a bit of fun in his VIP club anyway… What a strange idea…'

'I know. And Ron is not invited which really bothers him although he should not care about it. I might just cancel the next invitation and spend the time with Ron instead. At least, my grades in Potions might improve under Professor Slughorn and I might be allowed to the Auror's programme after all!'

'Harry, I told you last year that I will do everything to make sure you succeed and reach that goal. I wasn't saying this to annoy Umbridge… well, yes, of course, I did' she grinned, 'But I mainly said it because I meant it! I want you to reach the necessary grades and will mentor you all the way there if you will need the extra help.'

'I know – thank you.' Harry leant into her embrace.

They kept on talking until it was getting dark and it was time for Harry to leave. He tried to put on a serious face when he met the others. After all, he was supposed to have had a hard time with Professor McGonagall…

* * *

On Sunday morning they got a note from Hagrid asking whether they would like to visit him in the afternoon. The sent their reply and tried to finish their homework before the visit.

As soon as possible they ran outside and reached Hagrid's hut shortly after. Fang was already barking inside to greet them happily. Hagrid opened the door and smiled at them widely.

'Ah – come in! Fang and I were already missing you. I made some cookies and tea. Have a seat. I want to know everything about your holidays and the first week at school.'

The trio sat down and Ron cautiously turned the so-called cookies from one side to the other and tried to decide whether he should really eat one or whether he might end up in hospital. Harry in the meantime just grabbed one and took a big bite.

'Ron, don't be so shy. Boys in your age are always hungry', Hagrid encouraged him. 'Besides, Harry survived these cookies for quite a while already. And I think even Minerva was brave enough to try one!' Harry had to grin at that and they both chuckled at the thought of her face.

'Minerva??' Hermione shot them both a curious glance. 'When did you have time to eat theses cookies, Harry, and why is it Minerva all of a sudden?'

Hagrid muffled something in his beard and turned busily to Fang while Harry chewed down his last bite.

'That's what I wanted to tell you all the time but couldn't because we never had some time alone in the castle so far. And you probably won't believe it anyway…'

'Harry, just tell it!' Hermione pressed on.

'Well, it actually started right after Sirius' death shortly before our holidays. Professor Dumbledore called me to his office to speak about what happened in the ministry. And I think he somehow felt guilty and finally told me that I still have a godmother. And this godmother happens to be Professor McGonagall!'

'What?' Ron was completely bewildered while Hermione choked on her tea. 'Blimey, mate. That's freaky!'

'What happened then, Harry?' Hermione was eager to hear the rest and ignored Ron's outburst.

'Well, first I was really cross at them both for not telling me all these years. Back at the Dursleys I had more then enough time to think about all their reasons though and decided to pay Professor McGonagall a visit at St. Mungos'. It was kind of weird to talk to her first but she took it great actually. And she got Dumbledore's permission to take me back to Hogwarts with her for the rest of the holidays.'

'Wow!' was all Ron could get out while he stared at Harry with an open mouth.

'Oh Harry, how wonderful!' Hermione grinned at him. 'So you do have kind of a family except the Dursleys. I am really happy for both of you. It must be great for Professor McGonagall, too. She must have had a real hard time all these years – not being allowed to tell you but to see you in school every day.'

'But Harry, she is so strict. Where is the fun in having her as a godmother?' Ron asked incredulously.

'Come on, Ron, don't be so stupid' Hermione interfered. 'Can't you for once have enough fantasy to imagine a teacher as a private person, too?'

'She is really great, Ron.' Harry shot his friend an amused look. 'Actually, we do have a lot of fun together and talked a lot about my parents. She can be very soft and funny. You would not recognize her.'

'That does not sound like our Head of House… Did you get a poisoned potion from Snape – or did Professor McGonagall get one??'

'You will see!' Harry laughed at his friend. 'I may bring you to her house in the next holidays!'

'Wow…' Ron still tried to grasp the idea and looked rather sceptic about spending a day or even more at a teacher's house during his holidays.

Hermione seemed full of pleasant anticipation though.

'Minerva is a fine woman, Ron and the greatest witch I know', Hagrid threw in handing them more cookies.

Ron was still not convinced but since he saw that his friend was truly happy he tried to push his doubts about his teacher aside and by the end of the afternoon he could see the good sides of it, too.

After a few hours with gossip and banter it was time for them to leave Hagrid again and they promised to be back as soon as possible.

Ron once more could not help it but muse about the facts he was told this afternoon.

'Harry, you have to tell Fred and George – I so want to see their faces!' He seemed over the moon with the idea. 'Or even better – you invite them to for a day of our holidays and we do not tell them before. Ah – can you imagine their faces when they get out of the fire place and step right into McGonagall's living room…!' His face had a dreamily expression. Hermione slapped him on his arm and just rolled her eyes. Harry had to laugh all the way back to the castle though. He, too, would love to see their faces…

They arrived just in time for dinner and immediately went to the Great Hall. Harry saw his godmother come in as well and gave her a small thumps up sign while he grinned at her. She smiled and had a twinkle in her eyes while she turned to the teacher's table.

Unfortunately, there was not time to tell her that night since they had spent more time at Hagrid then they had planned. And Hermione had made them promise to study after dinner. Harry sighed and got out his books once they reached the library. It would be a long and boring evening but at least he got to spend it with his friends.

* * *

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

I will follow the books in some places – in others I will tell a different story though. Hope you don't mind. There will definitely be changes to the story we all know…

Part III

The weeks passed by and Harry, Hermione and Ron were very busy studying. Harry – as promised - had not told anyone about Minerva except for his two best friends and even among the teachers it wasn't common knowledge to his surprise. He was caught twice on his way to Minerva's quarters late in the evening and had to find excuses to do so since neither Professor Flitwick nor Professor Sprout seemed to know about their relationship.

Minerva was smiling when he told her about it. She seemed genuinely amused by the stories he had made up. Harry was relieved that he really could tell her everything and more and more he felt as if she was the long lost mother to him. It still felt strange though to have classes with her and go back to Professor McGonagall then.

One night he woke up in the hospital wing barely remembering that he crashed down with his broom in a Quidditch training. Malfoy had been watching and diverted him enough to miss out on a Quaffel which hit him really hard.

He groaned in pain and tried to open his eyes. Minerva was sitting next to him, holding his hand and softly cooling his huge bump on the head with a wet cloth.

'Hi there. You gave me quite a scare. How is your head?' she inquired quietly.

'Hurts', he murmured. 'What time is it?'

'It's 2:00 at night so you should be fast asleep!'

'Well, so should you…' he smiled at her grateful for her company though. 'What if anybody sees you here? Not the common behaviour of the Head of House towards a Gryffindor who was hurt in a Quidditch training I would say'

'No, I guess not' she grinned at him. 'Poppy is a good friend though and therefore she knows anyway. And I was trying to be patient and only came in late enough when everybody else had left. Here, have some water and another potion of pain reducer.' She handed him the glass and helped him up to drink it.

'You should get some more sleep, Harry. I will stay with you until morning.' She stroked back a strand of hair of his damp forehead and placed another cool cloth on his bump.

Harry sighed contently, murmured a small 'thank you' and fell asleep again. He knew his godmother could not be there in the morning but he was happy anyway. Never in his life had there been somebody before to take care of him when he was ill or hurt. And it was really comforting to wake up and realize not to be alone.

Harry was released from the hospital wing in the late afternoon – only after having promised Madame Pomfrey to take it easy for the next days.

He met Ron and Hermione in the hall.

'Hi Harry, how are you? That stunt yesterday really looked scary,' Ron greeted his friend.

'I'm fine. If I could only pay Malfoy back! Where is he by the way?'

'Don't know. And I don't miss him.'

'Haven't you noticed that he always seems to disappear these days? Even Crabbe and Goyle seem to look for him from time to time and they are usually glued to him. Something is very strange here.'

'Harry, not again! You are seeing ghosts. Will you just stop it for a while.' Hermione sighed.

'Have you tried to persuade McGonagall yet to move your last detention to another day? Would be a shame if you cannot go to Hogsmeade with us.' Ron threw in. 'Maybe today is a good moment to try', he grinned. 'She seemed a bit shaken by your accident yesterday and might be more willing to give in once you are still not fully recovered.'

Harry grinned back. Ron was right – that would probably be his only way to get to Hogsmeade on the weekend. He had a guilty conscience though since Minerva was really worried about him and he should not take advantage of that fact. But he so wanted to spend the first Hogsmeade trip together with his friends…

'I will try to speak to her tonight. Now, is there any stuff from classes and homework which I could copy, Hermione?'

* * *

Harry was tired when he had finished his catch up on their studies. He wasn't even hungry at dinner and just played around with his food. His headache was back and he still had to drag himself to Minerva to ask about Hogsmeade. The only good thing about it was that now he did not even have to lie to her – he did feel groggy after all. And he was relieved – he would not have liked to bend the truth even a bit. She deserved his honesty and he would not want her being cross with him.

He finally made his way to her quarters. Minerva was still in conversation with Professor Dumbledore at the teacher's table but since he had her password, he did not even have to wait until she was there and let him in.

With a sigh he fell on the sofa and grabbed a book. He half-heartedly started reading to bridge the time.

He must have fallen asleep since he did not hear her coming in. He woke to her soft touch on his forehead and blinked at her confused. He realised that Minerva had already put a blanket around him. Now she eyed him concerned.

'Harry, you should have stayed in bed all day, actually. Poppy said you were not supposed to do homework and study today. You didn't even touch your food.'

'I know' he gave in. 'Do you have a pain reliever for my headache?'

Minerva got him one and watched him worriedly. He downed it quickly and closed his eyes with a sigh of relief.

'Thank you!'

Minerva sat beside him on the sofa and pulled him into a light embrace. Harry enjoyed the attention and snuggled deeper into her arms leaning his heavy head on her shoulder.

'Minerva, can I join the others on Saturday and go to Hogsmeade?' he inquired quietly. 'I know I have detention, but…' he trailed off not sure how to go on. After all he did not want to upset her.

She placed her hand under his chin and made him look at her.

'Harry, don't think I would be softer in my decisions just because you are not feeling well,' she started – obviously able to read his mind and see through every strategy a student could possibly have… his heart sank and he tried to avoid her stare, feeling very ashamed.

She made him look up again and smiled 'You are lucky though – I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore on Saturday and have to move our detention to the next week anyway. You may go but I want you to still take it easy! Promise?'

'Yes!' Harry smiled gratefully back at her. 'And I am really sorry for trying to take advantage of your concern. I won't do it again'

'Thank you for staying with me all night – nobody has done that for me so far,' he added quietly.

'Oh Harry,' she pulled him tighter and stroked his hair 'I am so sorry that I could not be there for you much earlier.'

'It's okay,' he murmured. 'I am glad that I have you now.' He fell asleep in her arms and woke up about an hour later to her voice which tried to reach him in his foggy mind.

'Harry. Wake up! Come on, Harry.' She was gently shaking him.

'Hm? What is it?' He blinked confused.

'I am sorry to wake you up, Harry. But you have to go back to your dormitory. We don't want to cause suspicion, do we?' He saw regret and pain in her eyes while she tried to put on her stern teacher face in order to make him move.

'Yeah, sure.' He yawned and got up reluctantly.

At the door, Minerva pulled him into a tight hug once more and placed a kiss on his forehead. 'Sorry Harry. And good-night.'

* * *

The next morning Harry was having trouble to get up. His head was still hurting a bit and he would have loved to sleep in. Since the others were rather noisy though it was useless to even try and he got up with a sigh.

At breakfast he tried to eat properly since he could feel Minerva's eyes watching him concerned from the teacher's table.

'How did it go last night?' Ron asked in between bites.

'Alright I guess. I can join you for the trip to Hogsmeade.' Harry grinned from one ear to the other now and finished his breakfast. 'I will see you in Transfiguration. Have to go to Madame Pomfrey before to get a pain reducer for my headache.'

He left to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for him. Minerva had already told her that she was worried about Harry.

'Good Morning Mr Potter. Have a seat – I will just check on you once more before I give you something for your headache and release you to your class.'

She examined him and seemed to be more or less content with the results.

'Very well, Mr Potter. You haven't really rested yesterday afternoon I suppose - although I told you to do so. Your headache is just a result of that neglect – after all you had a slight concussion and you should be more careful. I will give you one more potion for your headache and then you should be fine for your classes. And in the afternoon, I want you to rest. If you do not take it seriously I will make you rest here under my guard – and I am sure Minerva will personally drag you here!'

'Yes, Madame Pomfrey. And thank you.' Harry got up and left for his class. He was already late for Transfiguration – at least he wasn't late for Snape's class. That would have been dreadful.

He knocked at the door and went in.

'I am sorry for being late, Professor McGonagall. I had to see Madame Pomfrey before classes.'

'It's alright Mr Potter. Mr Weasley already mentioned that you might be late. Have a seat and open your book on page 239. I am sure Miss Granger will fill you in on the rest later on during the day.'

She eyed him briefly and quickly turned her attention back to her class.

The rest of the week went by without any major incidents. Thanks to his mild concussion Harry had a good excuse to miss the meeting of the Slug Club and spent a fun evening with Ron trying to beat him in Wizard's Chess. Now he was fine again and looked forward to their trip to Hogsmeade after breakfast.

The weather was lousy and their favourite shop in the village was closed. What a disappointment! And after having met Slughorn in the streets they decided to quickly go to the pub. Even there the day did not turn out to be a nice one since they detected Mundungus Fletcher trying to sell things which had belonged to Sirius once. Harry was furious but could not hinder Mundungus from fleeing.

Rather annoyed they decided to go back to Hogwarts and spend the rest of the day on the grounds.

On their way back they witnessed how Katie Bell was cursed after touching a necklace. It was a dreadful sight and they were relieved that Hagrid came to help. Together they continued their way back to the castle.

Professor McGonagall was already coming up to meet them – she was shocked to see Harry carry the necklace and went pale immediately.

She gave to necklace to Filch and hurried into her office followed by Harry, Hermione, Ron and a crying Leanne. They told Professor McGonagall what had happened everybody except Harry was dismissed after a while.

Harry could tell she was still shaken and he wasn't sure but he thought he saw tears shimmering in her eyes for a moment. He could not help but approach her and pull her into a shy embrace to comfort her. He was not sure whether this was inappropriate or not – after all he had never had a family member close to him where he felt this much affection.

Minerva could feel his hesitation and just pulled him tighter and buried her face in his hair. She needed to know for sure and to feel that her godson was okay.

After a while she released him and mentioned down on the sofa. 'Sit down, Harry' she sat next to him.

'Harry, why is it that it is always you, Ron and Hermione who are closest to the danger? I have sleepless nights over this for years. Even more so now that we are that close to each other.'

'I don't know. I don't do it on purpose – today was a coincidence, too. We were just walking behind them by accident and saw what happened.'

'I know, Harry. It does not make it any easier though. I just worry about you a lot. And there has been a lot to worry about since I became your godmother all these years ago,' she smiled sadly at him.

'I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore today. He was kind enough to fill me in on his work with you. Obviously he felt your godmother and guardian should not be left out of the picture anymore. I have to say I am shocked and terrified of the meaning of this all. But I want you to know that I will always be there for you. You can always come and tell me what is bothering you or scaring you. And, of course, you will always have my full support. As it is, you have enough burden on your shoulders with the prophecy, the Dark Lord around and on top of everything exams at school while your life is in constant danger.'

Minerva had tears running down her cheeks by now. It was so unfair that Harry had had to suffer so much already and that the worst part still lay in front of him.

Harry, too, was very moved and extremely relieved that he did not have to have secrets from Minerva. Silently, he thanked Dumbledore for this decision and felt a huge burden leave his shoulders. He moved into Minerva's arms and held her tightly. Both were crying and trying to comfort each other at the same time.

After a while Harry pulled back and smiled at Minerva who wiped off her last tears. 'Thank you for you support and understanding. I am so glad that you know about this now – I cannot even describe how much that means to me! I feel much more confident with you and also Ron and Hermione at my side.'

'Never hesitate, Harry – whatever happens here officially in order to keep our secret will not mean anything. I am always on your side trying to protect you.' And on a cheerier not she went on 'and try not to cause me a heart attack in the meantime because I intend to spend some wonderful holidays with you in Scotland! I want to finally spoil my godson for Christmas.' She grinned at him and a lot of the tension was gone immediately. Harry threw a pillow at her and grinned back.

They chatted for a while and played a round of chess which – as always – Harry did not have a chance at. Nevertheless, he always enjoyed it and often admired his godmother for her brilliant moves and her sharp brain.

Much too soon it was time for dinner and they both left for the Great Hall. Harry had to smile about the fact that Minerva put on her strict teacher's face as soon as she left her quarters. He tried to look earnest as well although he was full of joy inwardly.

Their ways parted in the Great Hall where Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

'Have you heard anything about Katie yet?' he wanted to know.

Ron and Hermione were shaking their heads. 'No, she is in the hospital wing and nobody was allowed near her so far. I think Professor Dumbledore has sent for her parents.'

'Hm. I wonder whether it could have been Malfoy who traded that parcel with the necklace?!' Harry mused.

They quietly discussed that idea for the remainder of dinner. Afterwards they went to the common room together with Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ginny. Everybody was too preoccupied with the events of the day to find sleep early. Most of the night they went on whispering about their theories of what had happened and who had cursed the necklace. And they all hoped that Katie would make a full recovery.

* * *

_end of chapter 3. let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: sorry, it took me a while longer to update – too much work lately… and again for this chapter – I am not following the storyline of the books consequently – it's my story after all and some things do not happen here or they are different…Part IV

The weeks flew by quickly. Harry and his friends were busy studying and training for Quidditch in lousy weather.

Luckily, Katie returned to school for the last days before the holidays. She was fine again but could not remember anything about the attack. Harry had his own theory anyway but neither Ron nor Hermione wanted to hear about it. It seemed too evil – even for Malfoy who was unusually depressed these days anyway.

Harry would have been quite happy these last weeks before Christmas if Ron had not started a romantic relationship with Lavender all of a sudden. Ron and Hermione would basically not talk to each other anymore and Harry tried in vain to negotiate between his two best friends. He was completely unnerved by this and spent as much time as possible with Minerva in the evening – avoiding a decision about who of the two would be his company in their spare-time. Not that Ron was very talkative with Lavender sticking to him.

Minerva did not seem to mind at all that Harry came to visit her almost every evening. They were looking at old photos from his parent's time at Hogwarts and old photos from Minerva's family. After all Harry might meet some of her remaining family some day.

'Harry, why don't you bring Hermione tomorrow night?' she asked him one evening.

'Why?' Harry was truly surprised.

'I think she will not join us at the Burrows for Christmas given the circumstances. And afterwards she will be on holidays with her parents so she cannot visit you in Scotland. She probably might be happy to have some distraction at least one evening here before she leaves rather depressed into her holidays, don't you think so?'

'Yeah, you are right. But what should we do – we will not be able to be truly private in this surrounding. And what happens if somebody sees us?'

'Harry… you have your cloak so just use it if it gets late! Besides, if you give me a good reason tomorrow, then the two of you will just have to have detention all evening.' He was still amazed of her wicked ideas sometimes – after all she was still their teacher and even Head of House and Deputy Headmaster!

'It's a deal then – I will have some late night snack ready for us and we will cheer Hermione up a bit.' With that she sent him back to his dormitory.

Hermione was speechless when Harry told her – which did not happen often with Hermione! She seemed indeed to be happy about the invitation though and did not even mind to misbehave in order to receive a detention. Harry grinned inwardly – he knew that Minerva was Hermione's favourite teacher and that she had the deepest respect for her. Only this invitation could make Hermione to stretch some rules in class or misbehave intentionally.

Transfiguration came and Harry as well as Hermione were not paying attention but doing homework for Defense against the Dark Arts instead. They tried to not be too obvious – after all they were talking about not listening to Professor McGonagall!

'Mr Potter, Miss Granger! What are you doing there under your table?' came the prompt question of their stern teacher.

'Nothing, Professor McGonagall,' came Hermione's stuttered reply. She even flushed since she truly felt uncomfortable.

Professor McGonagall came to their table immediately and grabbed the books they were trying to hide.

'This does not really look like you are doing nothing! Well, it is nothing which concerns my class obviously. Mr Potter would you like to explain why Professor Snape's homework seems to be more important right now than to follow my class?'

'Sorry, Professor, it's just that we didn't have time yesterday and we did not want Professor Snape to remove points from Gryffindor…' Harry mumbled.

'Well, he does not have to, Mr Potter because I will remove these points from you! 20 points will be taken from each of you and tonight you will miss out dinner and repeat this class in my office since so far you cannot know what the class has been about. And I am sure I will find some extra work you might like to do within these hours.'

Her mouth was the usual thin line which showed that she was indeed angry. Ron sent Harry a pitiful glance and shrugged his shoulders. How could they attempt such a thing in McGonagall's class?

The evening came and when their fellow students headed towards the Great Hall for dinner, Harry and Hermione were approaching Professor McGonagall's office.

She greeted them with a smile and led them to her adjacent private quarters where the house elves had already prepared a nice dinner for the three of them.

After Hermione overcame her first nervousness they spent a relaxed evening together just chatting about this and that. Before they knew it, it was time for them to leave if they did not want to raise any suspicion.

'Thank you for the lovely evening, Professor.' Hermione was kind of shy again and turned red when Minerva pulled her in a light embrace.

'Good night, Hermione – and you are very welcome! I know you do have other plans for the upcoming holidays – but you are always welcome to visit Harry in my house.' She smiled at the girl and pulled Harry in for a good-night hug as well.

* * *

The last day before their holidays arrived. Harry was excited like a small child. This would be his first Christmas with his godmother – he was looking forward to some days with Minerva in Scotland. They had agreed that they would follow their invitation from the Weasleys for Christmas and visit them for the festive days and then go to Minerva's home in Scotland until New Year.

Arthur and Molly Weasley had known for years that Minerva was Harry's godmother and had now gladly invited both of them. From the children only Ron knew and he kept his mouth – eager to see his brother's and sister's reaction.

The last preparations for the Christmas dinner were in full swing when Harry arrived in the kitchen's fireplace using the floo network.

'Hi Harry!' he was greeted by Mrs Weasly, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George simultaneously.

'Hi Mrs Weasley' he said to Molly and then grinned to his friends.

Another soft noise from a floo arrival came from the fireplace and Minerva McGonagall was greeted by bewildered stares of her students. Only Harry and Molly grinned at her – even Ron who knew this would happen was suddenly nervous to have his teacher here in the kitchen.

'Hi Minerva', Molly embraced her. 'Arthur, Remus and Tonks are already in the living room. Just feel at home. I will show you to your room as soon as I am done here.'

'Thanks, Molly.' Minerva nodded at everybody in the kitchen, smiled and headed to the living room to meet Mr Weasley, Lupin and Tonks.

'Ähm, Mum…' George and Fred were not often at a loss of words 'what do you mean that you will show Professor McGonagall to her room later on? She is not staying, isn't she?? And what is she doing here anyway?'

'Of course, she will be staying for Christmas – we invited her after all' Mrs Weasley stated in a calm voice.

The twins and Ginny threw each other shocked glances.

'WHAT?? You invited our teacher for Christmas? Wow, that is going to be a lot of fun and a very relaxed holiday.'

Fred and George could not believe it while Ginny shot irritated looks at Ron and Harry. They did not seem to be too surprised… Harry even tried to hide a giggle but could not stop himself any longer. Ron and Mrs Weasley had to join in his laughter which irritated everybody else immensely.

'Well, if you guys find that funny then fine. We will not behave any different just because our Head of House has suddenly showed up!'

'That will be fine for me' Minerva's voice came from the door. She smiled at her startled students. 'Just ignore my presence if that helps to enjoy the holidays.'

She came into the kitchen and placed an arm around Harry's shoulder. She seemed completely relaxed in this surrounding.

The kids just stared at their teacher and Harry who did not seem to mind her light embrace.

'Molly, Arthur sent me to get the wine opener. He wanted the one he bought in the Muggle shop.'

'Yeah sure, here it is. Ron, you can get Bill and Fleur from upstairs. We will be ready for dinner in a few minutes.

They all met in the living room at the huge dinner table which was decorated really nicely. Bill and Fleur just had eyes for each other which annoyed Molly a lot. She was not too fond of her future daughter-in-law.

When everybody was sitting at the table Minerva rose her glass.

'I want to make a toast - thanks to Molly and Arthur for their kind invitation. I wish us all a nice Christmas and am glad to be able to spend it with good friends and most important of all, I can finally spend it with my godson, Harry!'

Arthur, Molly, Lupin, Tonks, Harry and Ron had their glasses up as well and joined in. The others just stared at Minerva – then to Harry and back to Minerva. Ginny had to get her knife from under the table – she had dropped it in her first shock. The twins were once more speechless.

'Well, that's a nice surprise' Bill had caught himself first. He was out of school anyway and did not mind to spend some time with his former teacher. 'And I am curious to hear the full story behind that!'

Minerva and Harry gladly obeyed and told everything during dinner. The other adults joined in with their stories on how they had known all these years and were happy that Harry knew now as well. The evening went on and soon they became all very relaxed around each other. Ron even dared to play a round of chess with Minerva later on and did quite well to everybody's surprise.

It was really a fun evening and they all got to bed very late.

On the way upstairs the twins, Ron and Ginny were whispering to each other.

'She is actually really nice – I would never have thought this possible. At school I find her more like a dragon sometimes. A shame we cannot tease Harry with this back in Hogwarts…'

They had all promised to not tell anybody after the holidays. For now they were enjoying the situation though.

The next morning after breakfast they all exchanged their presents and once more enjoyed each others company.

Everybody burst into laughter when Ron unpacked his present from Lavender and showed them a rather ugly chain with a huge heart. He almost turned as red as the heart was and quickly hid it in the wrapping paper again. He knew that Fred, George and Harry would tease him forever with it. At the same time he realised that Hermione had not sent him anything for Christmas this year. It upset him more than he thought it would. He missed her terribly.

After Christmas Harry and Minerva spent some quiet and relaxed days in Scotland. Minerva had inherited her family's huge Manor and Harry would get lost in all these rooms in the beginning. He could sometimes still not believe it that this now was his home, too. He was truly happy and grateful for the turn his life had taken. At this moment he thought he could even manage to be nice to the Dursleys, Malfoy or Snape.

End chapter 4

_I know this is a bit shorter than the previous chapters but I thought I publish what I have so far so you can go on reading – let me know what you think of this part._


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: _

_Sorry, again it took me a while – did not quite know how to go on. Please let me know in your reviews what might be missing or just nice to have._

_Again – I roughly follow the events in the books but a lot of details will be different or even neglected_

Part V

The new year was eventful and kept Harry busy. He was still meeting with Dumbledore to find out all he could about Lord Voldemort. The last trip to the pensieve revealed that Tom Riddle wanted to know everything about Horcruxes. Harry so far had tried in vain to get some information out of Slughorn about it.

Besides there was a lot more happening as well. Ron was poisoned and Harry got injured once more in a Quidditch match. Minerva had not visited him at night again since the hospital wing was just too busy this time. Harry was happy with Ron's company anyway and not bored at all. Also, finally Ron and Hermione would speak to each other again which helped a lot.

When both had recovered they all tried to find out why Malfoy was behaving strange all year now. He must be hiding something and Harry was determined to find out about his plans. By now he got help by Dobby and a very reluctant Kreacher at least. Even Ron and Hermione by now agreed that something was wrong with Malfoy.

At least, Harry found out about the Horcruxes with a bit of help of Felix Felices and told Professor Dumbledore immediately. This information finally revealed what an enormous task laid before them if they wanted to defeat Lord Voldemort. One almost had to be impressed by the evil creativity of Tom Riddle.

Harry managed to tell Ron and Hermione as well in the morning but had not had the time yet to speak to Minerva as well.

He finally could see her in private in the evening just to find out that Professor Dumbledore had already filled his Deputy in on everything. She was still in shock and knew very well about the danger of Harry's mission. Nevertheless, she knew it was inevitable that her godson at least had to try and she once more promised him to help and stand by him wherever she could.

Harry would not be Harry though if he would not test her patience to the maximum. He kept following Draco and was surprised to catch him crying in the toilet one day. Harry did not have much time to be surprised though since Draco immediately sent a curse at him. Harry reacted instinctively and tried a new curse which he had found in his book from the halfblood prince.

The result was disastrous though. Malfoy would squirm on the floor in pain – there was blood everywhere and Myrte would not stop screaming.

Harry was in shock and it did not exactly help that Snape of all people arrived in the toilet in order to help Malfoy. He managed to hide his potions book in the very last minute but still had to survive an interrogation by Snape which resulted in loads of detention. When he thought the worst was over he was asked to see Professor McGonagall in her office.

When he got in he knew he was in trouble. Professor McGonagall's mouth was a thin line and her face was pale from anger.

'Harry, explain yourself. What happened in the toilet between you and Malfoy? Professor Snape just told me about it and I am shocked that you know and even use such a dangerous spell at all!'

'Ähm…' Harry did not really know what to do – he had not told his godmother about the book since he was afraid that she would take it away from him. And now did not seem to be a good moment either – it was just too late to confide in her in this matter.

'I read the spell somewhere and did not know what it would do. And when Draco attacked me it just came out…' he tried to justify himself.

'Where have you read about the spell?'

'Äh, I can't really remember, Minerva.'

'Harry, you don't just read about a dangerous spell like this one somewhere! And how on earth can you cast a spell without even knowing what it will do? I thought you must have learned at least the basics about magic here in Hogwarts!!'

'I know, I am really sorry. It just came over me and besides it was Malfoy who attacked me first.'

'I don't care whether Malfoy bugged you for the millionth time, Harry. It was just too dangerous and very irresponsible! I expected you to be way more reasonable in your actions. This kind of recklessness at school is unacceptable.'

A bit softer she went on 'Harry, just tell me where you learnt about this spell. You must know where it came from and you should have found out what it does before you use it.'

'I am sorry, Minerva. I cannot remember where I read it.'

Harry could not look her in the eyes since for the first time he was deliberately lying to her. He knew she deserved his trust but he just could not stand the thought of losing the book which had brought him such a long way during this term. He desperately wanted to be able to keep it at any cost.

Minerva could sense that he was lying to her for the first time which made her once more furious in her disappointment.

Very well then, you may leave. I completely agree with Severus on the amount of detention even if that means we don't stand a chance to win the Quidditch or the house cup this year.'

She had said that in her typical stern and calm but cold way which sent shivers down Harry's spine. He hated that she was cross with him but knew that he could do nothing to prevent it at the moment. Rather sad he left her office.

Hermione was really angry with Harry when he told about his meeting with Minerva.

'Harry, how can you not tell her the truth?! You are really obsessed by this awful book, it is disgusting. You should have told your godmother about it – she has never let you down so far. Professor McGonagall is not stupid and will know that you lied to her.'

'I know' he said grumpily, still feeling ashamed by his behaviour. 'And can we please just drop the topic now and try to find out more about these Horcruxes?'

They tried in vain to find anything about the subject in the library for the next hours and gave up rather frustrated when it was time for dinner.

Time went on and Harry had to spent each Saturday with Snape which, of course, was as dreadful as expected. Even more painful was the fact that Minerva did not want to hear any complaints about his detentions.

She was still slightly reserved at times although both tried to behave as usual and avoided to mention the events around that dreadful spell.

As it was, both had a lot to do at school which helped to get back to normal.

One evening, Harry was sitting in Minerva's quarters for a chat when he got a message to meet Professor Dumbledore immediately. They both frowned at the urgency but Harry got up and left anyway.

Minerva sat back on the sofa and stared out of the window for a while. She had a bad feeling about this attempt of Albus and Harry trying to find and destroy these Horcruxes. And usually her feelings and instincts did not betray her…

She wished she could have gone with them. Albus, however, had always insisted on her staying at Hogwarts where he needed his deputy to be the tower of strength she usually was – for the sake of the school, the teachers and the students.

Nevertheless, she felt a bit useless being left behind and having to wait for them to get back. Patience had never been her strength, she had always preferred to be in the centre of action.

She grabbed a pile of homework which needed to be graded. Any distraction was welcome now! In order to calm her nerves she poured herself a glass of Scottish Whiskey and sat down at her desk with a sigh.

Somehow she managed to concentrate on her work most of the time. Only once in a while her thoughts kept wandering and she still could not shake off the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

Minerva had almost made it through the whole pile when she heard noises in the corridors. At the same time some inhabitants of the portraits began to whisper nervously at each other and left their frames. Minerva quickly grabbed her wand and left her office.

She froze for a second and then jumped into action. There were Death Eaters in the corridors and some members of the DA already tried to defend their school. There was no time to wonder how they made it through the protective spells around the castle. Minerva sent a Patronus to her colleagues to get the much needed help as quickly as possible.

Neville and Luna were fighting back a Death Eater around the corner and she came just in time to send a protection spell when Neville stumbled over an anxious Mrs Norris. With that she got the Death Eaters' attention and was busy defending herself for the next minutes. Another Death Eater hurried down the corridor to help his companion but McGonagall was not in vain one of the most powerful witches of her times. Despite her age she moved around quickly and she had always been very inventive when it came to spells and curses. The Death Eaters did not stand a chance in the end and fled into another corridor.

Finally, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor Snape arrived on the scene. They quickly discussed their strategy and Flitwick and Sprout hurried away. Minerva held Snape back for a moment.

'Severus, I heard from the students that they have seen the Dark Mark over the Astronomy Tower. Please go and check whether something can still be done there! I will stay in this area – the Death Eaters seem to have access to the castle through the Room of Requirement. There might be more arriving here any minute and I have to close this door somehow to prevent this from happening. Hurry!'

Professor Snape admired his colleague for being very efficient in a situation like this although he thought he had seen a hint of fear in her eyes which was very unusual for her.

The battle went on for quite a while and everybody was busy to protect their lives. Minerva was just fighting Alecto – Ron and Lupin were duelling with other Death Eaters next to her – when she finally saw Harry. A big wave of relief washed through her but at the same time she was worried about the haunted look on Harry's face. Never had she seen him this desperate before. Before she had time to ask Harry what had happened he ran out of the castle.

Minerva concentrated on her fight again and sent down another Death Eater. She had seen that Bill Weasley was attacked by Greyback and wanted to check on him as soon as possible. When finally Tonks arrived at her side they managed to chase away the last Death Eaters in their corridor. Minerva hurried to Bill and was shocked by the sight of him – he was bitten by Greyback and looked terrible. At least he was still alive and since there seemed to be a break in the Death Eaters' attack she quickly moved him to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was already taking care of the first wounded students .

'Poppy, please check with Remus what we can do for Bill – he was bitten by Greyback!'

'Oh dear. I will send for him – and Severus would be a good help, too. Minerva, you look dreadful yourself. As soon as you have everything under control again I want to take care of your wounds – and don't dare to forget to show up or even argue!'

Minerva just rolled her eyes and left the hospital again. There were more important things to be taken care of. She remembered the Dark Mark and went in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. On her way she could not see any more Death Eaters and was relieved that the attack seemed to be over. Whenever she saw students on her way she either sent them to Madame Pomfrey or back to their dormitory.

Somehow it was all too quiet though and suddenly she heard Fawkes starting his Phoenix song. Her heart almost stopped for a moment – she knew what this must mean although she refused to accept this possibility!

For Minerva McGonagall time stood still. Like everybody else she was listening to the Phoenix – tears running down her face. Her best friend was gone – she could not believe it! He had been there almost all her life and she could always turn to him – in good and bad times. Albus Dumbledore had been the one solid rock in her life and she did not know how to go on without him.

She knew she had to be strong for Harry, for everybody else at Hogwarts basically – especially now that she was to become Head Mistress of the school. Albus would have wanted her to go on as if he was only away for a long vacation. They had always openly discussed the possibility that either of them could be killed anytime in their opposition to the Dark Lord. Minerva always dreaded the thought that she could not be there for Harry anymore – her godson meant everything to her and she desperately wanted to support him for as long as possible.

Where was he anyway? She forced herself to move outside although she did not want to face anybody yet. It seemed that all the students and the whole staff were gathered outside on the grounds of Hogwarts – silently crying and forming a big circle around Harry who was kneeling over Albus Dumbledore's lifeless form. His body shook violently with sobs and Minerva would have loved to gather Harry in her arms to solace him. She could not trust herself yet though since she started crying again while facing the terrible proof that her fears were fulfilled.

Madame Pomfrey appeared by her side, silently taking her arm and pulling her back into the castle. She led her into her quarters, made her sit down and handed her a mild tranquilizer.

'Here Minerva, please drink it. It will help you through these next hours. The students will need you to be strong to sort out everything here and take over the school and make them feel safe and confident again.'

Professor McGonagall accepted the drink with a small nod and tried to regain her composure.

'Thanks Poppy. I will meet you in the hospital wing soon. Please make sure you have a look at Harry and his friends. Keep them there for a while, will you? I want to speak to them before everybody else does.'

'Of course, Minerva. They might want to wait for the Weasleys anyway. I informed them about Bill and expect them here soon. I will see you later then.' Madame Pomfrey shot a last worried glance at her friend and left her alone.

Harry was staring at Bill. He was still in shock about the events in the Astronomy Tower and was now somehow glad that he could concentrate on something else. He was grateful for his friends' quiet company and just sat down on one a chair waiting for Mr and Mrs Weasley to arrive.

By and by members of the DA, the Order of the Phoenix and the staff arrived. Most of them had injuries to be treated anyway and they were all hoping for more information as to why and how they were attacked and Dumbledore killed.

Minerva McGonagall was the last of them to arrive in the hospital wing. She still had red eyes from crying but otherwise seemed to have been able to collect herself again.

She nodded at everyone and went directly to Harry.

She silently pulled him into her arms in front of everybody and held him tight for a moment. Harry had to swallow hard to force away the upcoming tears and hugged his godmother back hard.

'Harry, I have to know everything. And I guess everybody else present here at the moment has a right to know as well. Do you think you can tell us now?'

Harry nodded and reluctantly left the safeness of her embrace. He did not fill them in on what had happened on his mission with Dumbledore. That would be something he would only discuss later on with Minerva, Ron and Hermione.

He explained in detail though everything what had happened after their return to the castle.

When he finished his story with the fact that it was Snape who had killed Dumbledore some of the teachers and the Order members let out small cries of surprise and shock.

Minerva went pale.

'Oh my God! And I even sent him there. It's all my fault! Maybe he would not even have known where to find you without my mentioning of the Dark Mark over the Astronomy Tower.'

Lupin would not have anything of that though and jumped in. 'No Minerva, don't even start to think that. We were all glad when Snape arrived since we needed every helping hand at that moment. And Albus always trusted him so why should you not have done it?'

Minerva was about to answer when they were interrupted by Arthur and Molly Weasleys' arrival.

'Minerva, is it true? Albus is dead?' They were still stunned by the news and had obviously hoped that Minerva would negate everything. When she nodded her head and they saw her puffy eyes reality hit them hard, too.

Molly shakily sat on a chair next to Bill's bed and took her son's hand into hers. The others silently retreated to leave the family a bit of space.

Minerva put her arm around Harry's shoulders and guided him away from the hospital. They did not speak on their way and Harry suddenly realized they were going to Dumbledore's office. He shot Minerva an irritated glance.

'I need to do this now; Harry. I might not have the strength to take over his office later. And I would feel better to have you with me.' Harry was surprised to hear a pleading tone lying underneath and was for the first time aware that this was at least as hard on Minerva as on himself. Dumbledore had been her best friend after all who had been by her side seemingly forever.

He simply nodded and reassuringly squeezed her hand when they entered Dumbledore's office which was now to become Minerva's office.

They both stared at the new portrait which revealed a peacefully sleeping Dumbledore.

'I can't believe he has left me.' Minerva's voice was more of a whisper and tears threatened to come to the surface again.

'I know. I feel the same.' Harry answered in a small voice.

They both looked around and decided that they did not want to touch anything yet. They needed their time to grieve.

With a last glance to the portrait Minerva closed her new office behind her, and she and Harry went to her quarters.

They both made themselves comfortable on the sofa and Harry told his godmother everything which had happened on his last trip with Dumbledore. Afterwards, they both sat in silence trying to understand the enormous events of the day.

It was already late at night but they both thought they could not find a dreamless and peaceful sleep anytime soon. Minerva ordered a light meal for them which they shared silently - each lost in thought.

After a while, Minerva addressed her godson with a question which had already tortured her most of the evening.

'Harry, you won't be coming back to the school next year, right?'

He looked at her surprised. How could she know that he had decided just that and only did not know how to tell her??

'No' he answered quietly. 'I have to finish what we started. That is the least I can do for Dumbledore. He would have wanted me to go on and try to stop Voldemort.'

Minerva nodded in agreement. 'I know, Harry. And I will help you wherever I can although I do not even want to think about you being away from me on this dreadful mission.'

'Thanks, Minerva. It will already help me to know that you are here in Hogwarts to make the new students believe in the good values and stand up against Lord Voldemort. I am more than grateful to have you as my godmother and the only family I care for. I will miss you every day that I will be away from the school which became my home.'

She wiped away a tear that was streaming down her face and hugged Harry.

'Promise me one thing though' she went on.

He looked at her questioningly.

'You will spend the holidays with me before you leave. We will celebrate Bill's and Fleur's wedding first. In times like these it will be good to remember the good times. And you will let Ron and Hermione join you to fulfil your task in case they volunteer to accompany you. And I am sure they will!

You will need your friends so don't push them away. They are responsible for their own decisions and can judge the risk they take.'

Again, Harry wondered whether Minerva could read his thoughts and see into the future. He inwardly shrugged his shoulders then. She had been their teacher from day one and was probably just a brilliant judge of their behaviour by now.

He grinned at her and snuggled back into her embrace. They dozed off after a while happy to know the other was safe and close for the moment. And they knew they had to be strong to face the next day which would bring a lot of questions again. Besides, they would have to face the thought of Dumbledore's funeral.

_End chapter 5_

_Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome. The beginning of the chapter seems a bit bumpy to me at the moment…Many thanks for your advice. _


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys – it took forever to continue this story – so many things happened and kept me from writing – I hope the continuation makes sense nevertheless. Again, some things will be close to the book and some will be far away…

Harry sighed. He just had to stay with the Dursleys for a very short period of time in his holidays and he even knew it would have to be for the last time. With his birthday the protection would stop anyway and he could always stay with Minerva then – well, in case he managed to survive his task ahead.

After Dumbledore's funeral he was staying with Minerva for the beginning of his holidays. They tried to comfort each other in their grief and were also speaking a lot about probable horcruxes and ways to find and destroy them. Minerva was anxious to accompany Harry but knew she would be needed in Hogwarts. Dark times were waiting ahead and she needed to protect the school and her students.

Reluctantly, she had let Harry go to the Dursleys for one last time and was then sitting with the Order of the Phoenix to discuss the best way to get Harry out of Privet Drive once his blood protection was gone.

The other members had had a hard time convincing her to not accompany the group of people who were supposed to meet Harry at Privet Drive.

Minerva was pacing the Weasley's kitchen – Molly as well was nervous as hell and sat fiddling with a pot of tea.

'Something must have gone wrong – the first group is overdue and Harry should be here as well by now.' Minerva was quite pale and chew on her lip. 'I am going to look for them, Molly!'

In this moment they heard noises and saw Hagrid and Harry appear in the yard. Minerva ran outside and pulled Harry into a fierce hug immediately.

'Thank God you are here! Why are you so late and where are the others?' Mrs Weasley interrupted.

'There were death eaters waiting for us – they knew about the plan somehow. Voldemort was attacking us and we could not keep track of the others.' Harry explained almost apologetically.

'Voldemort himself?' Minerva was even paler than before and inspected Harry.

'Yes. We hardly made it out of there. It was the strangest thing. But I lost Hedwig.' He mumbled and Minerva saw tears welling up in his eyes and pulled him once more in a tight embrace.

Molly Weasley returned from the kitchen with some Whiskey to calm down everybody's shaking nerves. In this moment Lupin and George were coming, too. George was full of blood and Mrs Weasley and Minerva immediately took care of his injuries.

While they were attending to George most of the others appeared and they were meeting in the living room whispering in order not to disturb the two witches and George who seemed to find back his humour already despite having lost his ear.

At last, Bill and Fleur appeared as well – like everybody else they looked dreadful and it was clear that they too had had to fight for their lives.

'Mad Eye is dead' Bill reported immediately and the room fell into silence while everybody tried to grab these horrible news.

Bill and Fleur told them how it happened. Afterwards it was decided to try to recover his body so Bill and Lupin left the group again.

Harry felt numb – this was all happening because of him! And on top of everything his scar started to hurt again – badly!

He quietly made his way into the garden and was hoping that nobody had seen him. He saw Voldemort again – he seemed to be very angry. And then he saw Ollivander and felt an incredible pain.

Minerva had seen him leave. She could feel his sorrow and feelings of guilt. She was just getting up to follow him when she saw Hermione and Ron moving outside with obviously the same idea. She decided to leave them alone for a while knowing that Harry was in good hands with his friends.

The next days passed by without any major news. Everybody in the Burrow was kept busy with preparations of the wedding and they were just interrupted by Scrimgeour handing over 3 presents to Harry, Ron and Hermione according to Dumbledore's will.

Minerva had been very surprised and also a bit sad when Harry told her about it. She had hoped that Albus would leave her something, too although she did not even know what she expected. She was just missing her best friend very badly and also desperately hoping for any hint as how to help Harry best. She was an incredible inventive and powerful witch – yet she had trouble finding a solution for all the problems ahead. Her worry about Harry was clouding her brain sometimes.

At times, it just seemed too much to take care of and to be afraid of. She pushed away all negative thoughts though – she had to be strong for Harry.

And she had to appear happy – after all they were ready to celebrate a wedding! Too bad though that she could not stay close to Harry at the wedding – nobody outside the order could know about his presence or their connection.

Before they were both expected downstairs for the arrival of the first guests she quickly pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him on his forehead.

'Enjoy the wedding, Harry' she smiled at him and sadly left downstairs.

And then, some hours into the party it all went wrong!

The Ministry fell and death eaters appeared out of nowhere. The order members had their wands out immediately and fought for everybody's lives. Minerva desperately tried to keep an eye on Harry in this chaos while shooting spells around. Relief washed over her when she saw the trio disappear from the battlefield.

Minerva felt sore – a few spells had hit her after all but in the end they could defeat all the death eathers which had appeared at the wedding. She had dissaparated outside of Hogwarts and was now staring at the gates. She dreaded going there for the first time in her life – how could she face a year without Harry and an eternity without Albus? Hogwarts had always been her second home and she loved it – now she felt the urge to run away.

Instead she straightened her shoulders, put on her Professor McGonagall mask and went through the gates.

Hogwarts was still quiet – very few students had stayed over the holidays and not all the teachers had come back yet, either.

Therefore, Minerva went straight to her quarters where she changed in some new clothes and had her elf bring her a tea. She sat down on her sofa, closed her eyes and tried to remain her composure. Worry crept through her and her breathing became shallow.

'Minerva, what happened?' Madame Pomfrey was standing next to her looking at her friend with concern. 'You look dreadful. Your house elf was sensitive enough to send for me.'

Minerva's first reaction was anger – she hated to be fussed about. But on the other side, Poppy was her friend and she felt her tears spilling over – not able to contain herself anymore.

The mediwitch sat next to her and pulled her cautiously in her arms. She silently took in her friend's injuries while calmingly circling her hand over her back.

After a few minutes Minerva had calmed down enough to be able to tell Madame Pomfrey what had happened before and at the wedding.

'And now Harry is gone.' She finished. 'I am just so afraid that he will not make it. After all, it is the Dark Lord who is after him. I cannot lose him Poppy! Not both of them' She started crying again.

'Shsh, Minerva. Calm down. Knowing Harry, he will be fine. And he still has Ron and Hermione with him. They will make sure that he is alright.'

'I know, Poppy. I just feel so helpless sitting here and knowing all the time he is in grave danger. I wish there would be some way to help him.'

'But there is, Minerva. You have to remain strong here. We will need your strength in order to keep Hogwarts safe for our students. It will be our task to keep teaching them the right values – otherwise, the resistance will break and then Harry will be in trouble. As long as he has so many people to support him somehow, he will be okay.'

'You are right, Poppy. Thank you for pulling me together when I fail to do so. Let's move then – there is office work waiting for a Head Mistress!'

'That's the spirit I like.' Poppy smiled. 'But before you go to your office let me quickly check your injuries and give you some potion for them if necessary.'

Minerva just rolled her eyes but obeyed to her friend without further protest.

After Poppy's treatment she felt indeed a lot better and strode purposefully to her new office. So many things had still to be done before all the students arrived back.

She gave her password at the entrance and almost walked into the wall – expecting the staircase to open up for her. It remained still though. She tried once more without success when suddenly Phineas Nigellus' portrait appeared in one of the empty frames.

'What is it you wish, Professor?'

'What do you mean, Phineas? I want to go into my office. I have work to do! What is all this nonsense?'

'Ah, Minerva, you do not know the latest news then. I am sure the new headmaster will be happy to explain it to you.' He said with a mean smile and the staircase finally opened for Professor McGonagall.

She quickly went upstairs, shivers running up her spine. She was tempted to take out her wand – but whoever was expecting her in 'her' office would certainly not like this offence.

'Ah, Minerva. How nice of you to come back to work!' She was greeted by Professor Snape who was sitting there with his feet on the desk.

'What is this all about, Severus? We both know that I am the new Head Mistress of Hogwarts. Albus decided about his successor a long time ago!'

'Maybe he did, Minerva. But things have changed in case you did not notice! The ministry decided to appoint a new Head Master after all. They have just sent the letter appoing ME!' He smiled wickedly, enjoying this situation most obviously.

'There will be a few changes to the staff. Let me tell you though that you do not have to fear to lose your job – this school has always been very content with your work in Transfiguration. Therefore, you may go back to your old classroom and start preparing for the new term.'

'Severus, you must be kidding!' Minerva was fuming. 'This is completely out of the picture and you know it! And may I ask which new colleagues we are talking about?'

'I am deadly serious, Minerva. You better do what I expect you to do otherwise the Dark Lord will not be happy. And I expect you to show respect to your new colleagues Amycus and Alecto Carrow!'

Minerva went white with anger. She could hardly contain herself.

'You are out of your mind, Severus. How dare you to employ death eaters in this school? I always knew Albus should not have trusted you.' She spoke with gritted teeth.

'If this is all, Minerva? Would you please leave and let me continue working?'

Professor McGonagall mumbled something incomprehensive and left before she would lose it completely.

As the weeks went by, Minerva McGonagall became more and more irritated and nervous. No word from Harry so far! She knew that any sign of him might be too dangerous. Nevertheless, her soul was screaming for news from Harry. She had dreamt about him a few times but everything remained foggy in those dreams. She just hoped that no news were good news. After all this meant that he was still alive. In the meantime, she just had Lupin's words about the trio and she could only pray they were now hiding safely somewhere outside Grimmauld's Place.

Life at Hogwarts was dreadful in the meantime. The Carrows were horrible and even demonstrated the dark arts and mean curses to their students – using, of course, students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as victims. The Slytherins were having a good time though at school and drifted more and more away from former school moral.

Minerva, as well as her old established colleagues, were trying everything to keep the damage in decent barriers. She was making sure that her Gryffindors knew valuable spells in order to protect themselves while Madame Pomfrey was taking care of their health and secretly treated minor injuries against new school orders.

For the first time in her teaching career though the next holidays could not come soon enough. Minerva had always been happy and content at school despite her strict exterior – but life at Hogwarts had certainly changed. Besides, she had trouble to concentrate at times – the thoughts about Harry never really leaving her mind and leaving her very nervous.

Finally, the holidays had come and Minerva was now sitting in her living room at McGonagall Manor – staring out of the window and feeling very numb and exhausted.

Her house elf Taran brought her tea and a blanket since it was getting colder outside – Minerva seemed oblivious though.

'Mistress, I need to ask permission to have a visitor in the house? The free house elf Dobby wishes to visit his friend Taran. Would Mistress be so kind and allow a guest in the kitchen for Taran?' the little elf asked nervously. He loved his Mistress but she seemed so different this time and left him worried.

'Yes, of course, Taran! Dobby will always be welcome in my house. Please invite him.' She replied softly, feeling his confusion and uneasiness around her.

'Thank you, Mistress McGonagall. This is very kind. Does Mistress wish anything else?'

'No thank you, Taran. Everything is fine. I just need to think about a few thinks. You do not have to worry.'

The house elf let the room eager to meet his friend Dobby but also with a mental note to carefully watch out for his Mistress. She had always been good to him and he wanted to see her happy again.

The days passed slowly and Minerva tried to relax as best as she could. She knew her students would need her back as strong as possible to stand up for them and protect them. Every day she took a long walk in the Scottish hills to clear her thoughts and to find a bit of peace.

Like every other day she was coming home for tea – loving this little ritual she had lately established with Taran and Dobby. The two little elves made her smile which felt good in dark times like these.

She was just sitting in her living room with a tea cup in her hand, watching bemused the interaction between the elves, when all of a sudden Dobby, who had just looked towards the mirror, stopped mid-sentence and disappeared with a loud bang.

Taran and Minerva exchanged confused looks.

'Mistress, Dobby was called to Mr Aberforth to Hogsmeade. I saw his eye blink in the mirror signalling something to Dobby. I just caught the last glimpse but Dobby must have known what it was about.'

'What does this mean, Taran. Since when is Albus' brother in contact with Dobby?'

'I don't know, Mistress, he did not tell me about it.'

Minerva was almost jumping when suddenly Dobby was standing in her living room again with another loud bang.

'Dobby just want to tell you that he is going to help Harry Potter, Professor!' he stated excitedly and was gone a second later before Minerva could ask him any more specifics.

'Taran, can you find out, where Dobby is going? I need to know where Harry is. Maybe he needs more help then Dobby can offer?' Minerva was desperately asking - all colour drained from her face.

'Mistress, Taran can trace Dobby and will be back in a minute to tell his Mistress where to go.' With this the little house elf left a dissolved Professor behind.

Pacing the room Minerva felt the minutes stretch to eternity.

Finally, Taran was standing in front of her again, tears running down his little face. Minerva's heart stopped for a second.

'Dobby is dead; Mistress! Taran could not find him quickly enough to save him. He is with Mr Bill and Miss Fleur now. And Harry Potter is with him! Taran can take his Mistress there.'

Minerva who was unable to say something just nodded and grabbed Taran's hand. The next moment she opened her eyes to a truly beautiful scenery. She was standing at the bottom of a hill, soft sea waves strolling onto the beach next to her. It seemed so peaceful and yet, there was the dead body of Dobby on top of the hill and Harry was kneeling over him crying over this dear little creature which had died for him.

Desperate to hold Harry in her arms to see that he was safe and real, Minerva ran up the hill as fast as she could.

'Harry!' she touched his shoulder and he whirled around and threw himself into her arms – holding on for dear life. Both were clinging to each other and sobbing uncontrollably.

After a few minutes they were able to control their emotions again and their breathing became normal. Harry did not seem willing to leave Minerva's embrace yet and she did not mind although she was anxious to speak to him and have a close look at him to ensure he was alright.

Soothingly, she stroked his hair and planted little kisses on his head.

'Thank God you are still alive!' She whispered and put her hand under his chin to look him into the eyes. He had a haunted look in his eyes and Minerva wished she could just take him to a safe place and simply forget about Voldemort.

'Minerva, I want to burry Dobby – and I want to dig the grave myself. Could you please go inside and have a look at Hermione – she might still need help after having been tortured by Bellatrix. I will be with you soon', Harry whispered .

She sighed and reluctantly left Harry to grant him some last moments alone with Dobby.

Inside, she was greeted enthusiastically by Fleur and Bill.

'Professor McGonagall, what brings you here? I thought nobody knew about Harry's whereabouts?' Bill exclaimed. 'May I ask you to have a look at Hermione and maybe you could also help our other guests?'

'Sure, I will try my best Mr Weasley although I am not a good healer. Lead the way!'

Bill showed her upstairs where Ron was hovering over an exhausted Hermione. Relief was washing over his face once he saw his teacher.

Minerva cautiously sat next to Hermione casting the few healing spells she knew. It was not much but they would make the effects of the cruciatus more bearable for her favourite student. Soothingly, she patted her back and quietly spoke to the young witch who relaxed more and more.

'Have you seen Harry already, Professor?' came the timid voice of Ron.

'Yes, just a minute ago. I think it will be best to leave him a moment so he can mourn for Dobby. But having said so – why don't you two go and see how he is doing now. Maybe he can use some help with the grave. And I will briefly check on your companions. Bill mentioned there are more guests in need.'

'Yeah, I guess they are next door. Mione, do you think you are strong enough to come with me?' Ron asked his friend.

Hermione nodded and slowly stood up. 'Thank you, Professor! And it is so good to see you.'

The two left the room to check on Harry while Minerva stood up to see who else might be in need of help.

In the evening, they all spent an almost normal dinner together and were just happy about each others presence. They had said their good-byes to Dobby and avoided all dark issues for the rest of the day.

After dinner Bill and Fleur left to their room and Ron helped Hermione upstairs. She was still a bit shaky and rather tired.

Minerva lit a fire and sat on the sofa.

'Wanna join me, Harry?'

He sat next to her and snuggled into her warm embrace. They sat in silence for a while relishing the peace they felt with each other. Both were fare from finding sleep so Minerva told Harry about life at Hogwarts these days to fill him in on her news.

'You see Harry, you do not miss out on anything this school term. Even Quidditch is no more fun. I am just glad that Neville, Luna and the other DA members are still holding up. I am trying to protect them in the most subtle ways and they are all fighting on your side. You can be very proud of your friends, Harry!'

'I am. Although, I could not bear the thought that any of my friends is suffering because of me. Or you!'

'Harry, we can all chose for ourselves – and we will be willing to bear the consequences. None of that is in your responsibility.'

They went silent for a while – Harry obviously trying to cope with all these news.

'Do you want to tell me what happened to you in these last months?' Minerva cautiously inquired.

'If you are not too tired?' Harry replied questioningly. 'I might need your advice as well concerning our next steps.'

Minerva nodded and Harry filled her in on their adventures – not sparing a single thing. At the end, they both agreed that they needed to speak to Mr Ollivander as soon as they could. Too many questions needed to be answered.

Exhausted they fell asleep on the sofa – Minerva having her arms protectively around Harry.

_Let me know what you think. I will try to put up the next (last?) chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience! I still do not have a beta – so I hope it is not too many mistakes in here…_


	7. Chapter 7

The next days passed rather quietly. They all needed their time to heal and get some new energy for the tasks ahead. Minerva dreaded the moment when she would have to leave Harry again to return to Hogwarts. Sleepless nights were waiting for her – she was filled with terror when Harry told her about their plan to break into Gringotts.

They had a heated argument first but even Minerva had to give in at some point – after all it seemed the only way to get the next horcrux. And they had agreed that this should still be their goal.

Finally, the goblin as well as Mr Ollivander were healthy enough to move again. Although they all dreaded this moment it was time to say good-bye when they did not want to raise any suspicion.

'Please take good care of Harry – as you always did!' Minerva whispered into Ron's and Hermione's ears while hugging them one last time.

Then she pulled Harry into her arms and felt the urge to never let him go again. Tears were streaming down her face. Harry pulled away a little and traced their tracks.

'I will be fine, Minerva. I have you and the best friends one could wish for. Therefore, I will always have a good reason to survive. I think Dumbledore was somehow right when he said that love will always matter. Please take good care of Hogwarts and our friends there!'

Minerva smiled through her tears and just nodded – unable to trust her voice yet.

One last time they hugged each other fiercely and then Minerva was the first one to leave the group. Once more she disappeared with Taran to get a few items from McGonagall Manor before going back to the school.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were saying their good-byes to Fleur and Bill as well – even the goblin was gracious enough to be polite to his saviours.

'Please tell Mom and Dad I am fine' Ron asked his brother on departure.

Minerva was finally sitting in the office in her private quarters. The whole day she had had trouble to suppress a content grin. Now she once more enjoyed the main news in the Daily Prophet – Gringotts had been robbed and partly destroyed while the thieves were on the run with a dragon. The Prophet did not mention any names or state the items which were lost but Minerva knew it anyway. They had made it! What an incredible and almost impossible achievement.

She poured herself a Whiskey and made a silent toast to the trio. Everything seemed possible in such moments. If only she had a clue how to find the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw! They had discussed the horcruxes in length – especially the days they spent at Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage – and Harry and Minerva agreed on the chosen items. Tom Riddle simply would not have chosen anything less.

Unfortunately, she had her hands full protecting her students especially from the Carrows. She spent extra hours with her 6th and 7th years' students from Gryffindor to teach them more spells which could be useful if they had to defend themselves one day. All these hours were carefully hidden from the other staff members – mostly it meant that she was unusually strict to her cubs and asked them to spend hours of detention with her. Nobody seemed to have doubts though – all their nerves were tested these days and they just suspected that this was Minerva's reaction to the current situation at school.

She decided to grant herself a second Whiskey – there were very few occasions to celebrate anything these days. Sighing she leant back in her chair and looked out of the window. Just in time to see a bright flash of a spell and some shadows moving around in Ravenclaw Tower.

Minerva was on her feet immediately – even though Ravenclaw was not her responsibility. Something nagged in the back of her mind though which made her move quickly. She briefly wondered whether her constant thoughts about the diadem caused this.

'Alecto!' she could hear bloody Amycus from the far end of the corridor.

'May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?' she asked when she was close enough to be heard through is shouting and banging at the door.

This filthy idiot did not even know how to get around in Hogwarts. Fortunately, not everything could be gained with torture in this building.

Minerva was eager to go inside herself though and opened the door for them.

Inside, they were greeted by some nervous students and a stunned Alecto lying on the ground. Inwardly, Minerva praised the person who had done the marvellous job but kept her outward strict composure.

Amycus was furious and ready to torture some students for more information. He was looking around like a mad man spitting out his anger towards the students.

'Who was it? And where is Potter?'

'What do you mean – where is Potter?' Minerva asked incredulously.

'She has called the Dark Lord. He is on his way now. He said Potter might want to break into Ravenclaw Tower and we should expect him here.'

Minerva paled – they were on the right track then but had no time left now as it seemed.

Amycus approached the student next to him – his wand already up to cast a curse. Minerva just stopped him in time and they started a heated argument in front of the students.

'Minerva, your time is up – just face it! You'll do what I say or the Dark Lord might not have mercy with stupid witches like you.'

When he spat her in the face Harry could not contain himself anymore and threw away his Cloak.

Minerva let out a small cry. 'Harry, we have to move fast now.' They both turned around to Amycus who was about to attack Harry 'Crucio!'

In front of the shocked Ravenclaws they bound the two shocked Carrows together and made sure they were not a source of danger anymore.

'I have not found it yet, Harry' Minerva whispered while attending to the Carrows. 'You will have to continue the search with Ron and Hermione. I will see that we can protect Hogwarts to the maximum and give you a bit more time. Let's move.'

Harry pulled Luna under the Cloak again and they left the tower with Professor McGonagall.

Half way to Gryffindor Tower they were stopped by Professor Snape.

'Minerva. Why is it you patrol these corridors? I thought it was another teacher's turn? The Carrows if I remember right.' Snape inquired quietly.

'I thought I heard noises.'

'Really? All seems quiet to me. I wonder though whether you have seen Harry Potter recently?

Minerva was extremely quick despite her age. She whirled around and fired spells at Snape. Unfortunately, Professor Snape could also move very fast and was ready to protect himself. Just when Harry aimed his wand at Snape the much hated teacher vanished.

Minerva was fuming. 'This bloody coward! Too bad I could not finish him off.'

Other teachers were approaching them by now. Minerva instructed her colleagues to begin to put up more protection spells around the castle immediately.

'Harry, you go! We will proceed with our work.' With this they departed.

Preparations were well on its way – the teachers had seen to the evacuation of the younger students and the Slytherins. All of the Gryffindors who were old enough had stayed to attend the battle and all of the Order members had arrived as well. Minerva and her colleagues were busy setting up the protection of Hogwarts when the attack began.

It was dreadful to hear Voldemort again after so many years. His voice was high and cold and sent down shivers on Minerva's back. She had to concentrate really hard to ban her worries about Harry from her head. With a distracted mind she would not be able to defend herself properly.

The next hour was madness – the walls of Hogwarts were shaking under the constant attack and the first Death Eaters had made it into the castle.

'McGonagall! Nice to see you again – I was hoping to meet you here. It came to my ears that you are very fond of Mr Potter. Well, you will see how this ends. I finished off Sirius and now I will blow you away. Should be a lesson to everybody!' Bellatrix was approaching Minerva with an evil grin – her wand pointing to Minerva's chest.

'Bellatix, you were always on the wrong side. Such a shame to waste your talent. And Tom Riddle never really liked you – he was just using you – back then and now.'

At this, Bellatrix exploded with anger and shot at Minerva 'Avada Kedavra!' Minerva's protection spell was fast enough and a huge power blast sent them both of their feet.

'How dare you try to kill my Head of House!' Fred Weasley was helping up Professor McGonagall in a second and they were both duelling now with Bellatrix and a second Death Eater who had appeared on the scene. They were practically dancing around each other trying to get an advantage. The air was loaded with energy since they all sent spells around. It was a balanced fight though which could have gone on forever.

And maybe it would have if not several things had happened at the same time.

A huge blast destroyed one of the castle walls and sent stones flying in their direction. Minerva briefly thought that Fred was too close to the wall when Bellatrix' curse hit her in a moment of distraction 'Crucio!'

And there was Voldemort's voice again…

Minerva was engulfed in pain and could not breath anymore. She was helplessly on the floor and could not really make out what Voldemort was saying. She could hear Bellatrix laughing and closed her eyes thinking of Harry in her last moment of consciousness.

She was felt the soft glow of a healing spell go through her body and was carefully lifted up by helping hands. She opened her eyes to find Poppy, Tonks and Lupin staring at her. 'What happened?' she murmured confused.

'We came just in time to save at least one of you' came Tonks' sad reply.

'Save one of us?' Minerva still could not make any sense of it but realised they were people crying desperately behind her.

'Fred' she thought with terror and moved around. 'Oh No!' Minerva watched with horror the scene in front of her. George was clinging to his dead brother's body – Arthur, Molly and Percy standing next to them crying desperately.

Tears were streaming down her face and she was pulled away by Madame Pomfrey.

'There is nothing you could have done to save him Minerva. He was hit by a huge piece of the wall which killed him on the spot. Let's grant the family some time to grieve.'

'Why is it so quiet?' Minerva finally realised that the battle seemed to have stopped.

'We have been granted one hour to surrender and hand over Harry.' Lupin was disgusted just by the thought.

'Just over my dead body!' Minerva exclaimed finding her strength back. 'Let's collect the dead and the wounded and prepare for the next steps.'

Harry was lying on the ground coming to his senses again. He could hear the Death Eaters talking and briefly thought about everything Dumbledore had just told him in Kings Cross. He knew what to do and he knew he wanted to live.

Before leaving to the forest to face Voldemort he had seen Minerva from under his cloak taking care of some students. She had survived so far and he was determined to see her again.

He was concentrating on Minerva, Ron and Hermione while he felt his body abused by the Death Eaters. He expected his body to be violated and stayed limp.

He just felt sorry for all the pain his 'death' would cause to the people who loved him and believed in him. Hagrid was sobbing hard and picked up Harry's limp form from the ground to make his way to the castle – the cheering Death Eaters accompanying them.

'NO!' he never thought a sound like this would be possible and his heart went to his godmother achingly.

They had stopped in front of the castle and Minerva had been the first to see him. He could feel and hear her desperation in this one cry. Harry wished to be able to just ran to her and take her pain away with one tight embrace. He could not and silently apologized to Minerva for causing her so much pain.

He had to wait for the right moment which presented itself shortly after. All hell broke lose again when Neville killed the snake. The last horcrux was destroyed!

Harry used the distraction to grab his cloak and disappear from the battle scene. Nobody seemed to realize since they were all busy fighting once more.

His heart stopped for a moment when he first saw Bellatrix fighting with Hermione and Ginny. Luckily Mrs Weasley came for help and Harry was surprised what a powerful witch she was.

Then he saw him. Voldemort was slowly encircling Minerva whose face showed pure pain and hatred. She had her wand up trying to find the right moment for her attack.

'Tom Riddle, how dare you kill my godson? This was one death too many. I will make you pay no matter at what cost' she spat out under gritted teeth.

Voldemort only laughed at her. 'Your godson? How ridiculous, Professor McGonagall. You are as weak and stupid as Dumbledore and see where he ended up! This is where all his rambling about love and trust has brought him.'

In this moment they heard the shrill last laugh of Bellatrix when she was killed by Mrs Weasley. Voldemort was exploding in fury – his anger sent Minerva as well as Slughorn and Kingsley flying.

He aimed his wand at Mrs Weasley.

At this moment, Harry took off his cloak. Minerva went white as a sheet and fainted. She was cautiously been woken up by Molly Weasley who had her arms around Minerva and helped her up again.

Harry and Lord Voldemort had their wands ready for one last spell.

'Avada Kedavra!'

'Expelliarmus!'

There was an enormous bang and flames everywhere. The spells met and were sent back to Voldemort who hit the floor – killed by his own spell.

After a brief moment of silence the cheering was enormous. Minerva ran to Harry and hugged him with all her strength. She seemed to never want to let him go again and did not care about the students staring at her. She was sobbing into Harry's hair and enjoying the feel of her godson being close to her again.

Ron and Hermione ran to them and hugged them both. This seemed to be the signal for everybody else running towards them and Harry was almost knocked down. Everybody tried to hug him or pat him on the shoulder.

It was finally all over and they had won! The Death Eaters disappeared from the school grounds once they were still able to flee. The others remained to celebrate and burry the dead.

The last days had been rough. Despite all the joy there was still to be mourned for the dead. They all had lost either family members or dear friends.

Minerva had arranged for a beautiful memorial in the remains of the Great Hall. Afterwards there was a huge party on the grounds of Hogwarts which ended with great fireworks in memory of Fred Weasley.

Finally, the school was almost empty. Minerva was sitting in the Deputy's Office again with a long list of to do's in front of her. It was decided to restore the school during the holidays and life would hopefully return to normal again.

Harry was standing outside saying good-bye to his friends.

'Alright mate, see you after the holidays! I cannot believe I am going back to school voluntarily for one more year.' Ron made a grimace.

'Come on, Ron. We missed a whole year after all! And most of our friends have decided to repeat the year since they also missed a lot because they went into hiding. It will be fun!'

Hermione was really happy.

Harry just laughed at the two. Always the same! And he was glad about it – for the first time in ages he felt relieved and truly happy again. He would spend the holidays with Minerva and come back for his 7th year. This was almost too good to be true. Life was good.

'I will see you soon! Maybe you can visit us at McGonagall Manor or we come to the Burrows for a few days. We have a lot of catching up to do.' Harry grinned at them.

Ron and Hermione left waving at their friend.

Harry went back to the castle and wandered the now empty corridors. He was sad about the amount of destruction. Hogwarts was his first real home after all. Minerva had promised him though that most of it would be the same as before.

A smile crept to his face and he made his way to her office.

Minerva was looking up from her papers when he entered the room. She smiled at him and got up.

'Let's go home, Harry. This work can wait. I finally want to spend time with you and spoil you!' She pulled him into a warm embrace and placed a kiss on his head.

Arm in arm they left the office and were ready to go.

Harry looked back at the ruins and smiled. Life was so good – and he would never be alone again!

THE END

_**Please review. Guess it will end here. Maybe there will be enough ideas coming up to create another chapter about the 7**__**th**__** year. Not sure yet. Input welcome!**_


End file.
